Black Suit
by soon2thebae
Summary: [CHAP. 4 UP!] Jas hitam merupakan kebanggaan setiap agen yang tak luput dari raga mereka. Diwarnai dengan setiap misi yang hasilnya tak terduga. Bagaimana Sehun menjalani misi berikutnya dengan anggota baru? EXO. Agent!AU. SeKai/KaiHun. little bit of ChanHun.
1. O1) Pertemuan Pertama Mereka

**• Black Suit •**

 **O1.** **Pertemuan Pertama Mereka**

PS : Saya merasa alur cerita kali ini bakalan agak lambat. Saya sendiri juga agak nggak ngerti alur lambat itu kaya apa, tapi yaa _feeling_ aja kalau bakalan lambat.

Selamat membaca

• • •

Lelaki yang terhitung bongsor itu berjalan tertatih-tatih setelah ia menyelesaikan salah satu misi besarnya. Tampaknya ia tak sendiri, melainkan membawa _teman_ , oh, tidak, lebih tepatnya patner yang kebetulan juga sebongsor dia. Mereka berdua saling menjadi penyokong bagi yang lain. Tubuh mereka yang terbalut dengan _suit_ hitam mahal yang sayang sekali terlihat rusak karena sobekan-sobekan kecil. Wajah mereka yang tampan pun dipenuhi dengan luka-luka seperti memar setelah berkelahi.

"Tak bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?" keluh lelaki berkulit putih seputih susu itu. Mulutnya berprotes.

"Tanpa kau kasih tahu, aku juga mengerti, bodoh." balas lelaki berkulit lebih gelap yang mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk cepat tapi apa daya yang tak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Sialan!" Wajah patnernya itu menggambarkan bahwa ia menahan sakit di kakinya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka agar meringankan beban patner _satu-satunya_ itu sebagai bentuk empatinya. Ia mengambil tangan patnernya itu dan meletakkan di atas bahunya. "Merepotkan saja."

Ia membetulkan posisi tangan rekannya agar menyandarkan sebagian beratnya. Tipikal orang _tsundere_. Apa yang diomongkan dan dilakukan berbeda disertai bumbu-bumbu keangkuhan. Beda lagi ya dengan munafik.

Kedua lelaki bongsor itu berada di depan ruang pengobatan sebelum si bongsor yang lebih muda menempelkan ibu jarinya pada alat canggih yang ada di samping pintu berfasilitaskan keamanan dan teknologi tinggi diikuti dengan deteksi retina mata.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya tergerai sedang mengobati seseorang terlihat begitu pintu terbuka. "Kali ini ada apa lagi, Agen Oh?" tanyanya tanpa melirik ke arah lelaki yang dipanggil Agen Oh itu. Wanita itu telah mengetahui bahwa itu Agen Oh melalui konfirmasi saat si lelaki melakukan pengecekan data di depan pintu. Ya, Oh Sehun.

"Sudah jelas untuk mengantar Tao, Perawat Jung." sahut Sehun pendek yang hanya dibalas dengan gumam oleh sang perawat. Ia berhati-hati membantu rekannya duduk di atas kasur. Sehun tersenyum tipis seraya memegang pundak Tao sebelum ia mengelusnya pelan.

"Hanya Agen Huang?" Perawat dengan nama lengkap Jung Soojung memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun dengan sorot ragu dan tidak percaya.

Tao yang dalam proses melepaskan jas hitamnya sempat terhenti seakan-akan waktu di ruangan itu berhenti. Ia ikut menatap rekan _satu-satunya_ itu.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku, Perawat Jung. Sungguh _ini_ bukanlah hal yang patut untuk diobati olehmu. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri." Sehun yang merasa tersinggung hanya membalas perkataan si perawat itu seraya ia kembali menuju pintu.

"Jika tak ada hal lain, saya permisi terlebih dahulu." Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengundurkan dirinya dari ruangan dengan mengganti kata aku menjadi saya. Ekspresi dari kalimatnya agar tak diganggu lebih jauh.

"Sepertinya kau perlu tinggal sebentar, Agen Oh." Suara _baritone_ dengan tiba-tiba menyahut di dalam percakapan yang membuat pergerakan Sehun berhenti.

Soojung tidak sendiri saat Sehun dan Tao datang, bukan?

"Jika diperhatikan dari cara berjalanmu yang kau usahakan agar terlihat normal, maka aku asumsikan tidak mungkin kau tidak terluka, Agen Oh." Penjelasan dari pemuda itu membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tajam.

Pemuda itu telah selesai dengan perawatannya. Ia menyedekapkan lengan berototnya itu di depan dada bidangnya. Terlihat _very-well-built-up_ berkat kemeja _sleeveless_ nya itu. Tak lupa dengan seringaian terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Aku takut kalau aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksudkan," balas Sehun dengan nada tidak suka yang tak perlu ia sembunyikan, terang-terangan, agar pemuda itu berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain. "Agen Kim."

"Tenang saja, Agen Oh. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya jelas hingga kau mengerti." Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Agen Kim hanya tersenyum disela-sela ucapannya.

Tao yang gilirannya diobati oleh Soojung masih menatap Sehun dengn curiga. Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun sembunyikan darinya? Ia berpikir bahwa rekannya itu benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sedangkan Soojung, ia fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Wanita cantik itu mengobservasi luka Tao dengan cermat. Tak lupa, sekali-kali curi-curi dengar percakapan tiga agen itu.

"Ada kalanya dan lebih baiknya tak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain, Kim." ujar Sehun makin tidak suka, hingga ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Ada kalanya luka yang ada pada dirimu diobati oleh ahlinya, Oh Sehun." balas pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Ia tak takut sama sekali sekalipun pemuda di depannya itu akan menghajar dirinya. Ia bisa mengelak, bukan? Mengingat mereka sesama agen.

 _Luka? Sehun?_ Tao mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya orang lain terlebih dahulu yang menyadari bahwa teman terdekatnya itu mengalami luka. Bukan dirinya. Bukan.

Sementara Tao memiliki konflik batin, akting yang telah Sehun usahakan dengan sebaik yang ia bisa, terbongkar begitu saja karena ulah bodoh mulut pemuda Kim itu yang tak bisa dijaga.

Sehun menggigit pipi dalamnya, mengernyitkan dahi, memasang raut wajah tidak suka hingga akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya menghadap yang lainnya. "Kim Jongin."

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. Ya, pemuda yang dari tadi mengajaknya bertengkar secara tidak langsung, Kim Jongin.

"Dari pertama kali kau masuk, kau sudah memberikan banyak petunjuk padaku, Oh Sehun." Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau membantu Agen Huang dengan sangat pelan. Selain yah, memang membantu, kau tak bisa membuat banyak gerak sekaligus, kan? Kedua, kau yang tak sengaja memegang pundaknya sebagai pegangan karena rasa sakitmu kembali menjalar." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kenapa juga Jongin harus mengumbar hal _sepele_ ini?

"Keringat berlebihan yang tak wajar walaupun ruangan ini ada pendinginnya." Jongin hendak menyentuh Sehun dan berakhir dengan suara keras dari tembok.

Mari kita klarifikasi posisi mereka saat ini.

Punggung Jongin yang mencium dinding berkat Sehun yang menggunakan salah satu gerakan bela diri dan membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan yang dibuat-buat. Tangan kanan Sehun menekan dada Jongin agar badan Jongin tetap menempel pada dinding.

"Sehun!" Tao terbelalak dengan perbuatan rekannya itu. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka perihal yang Sehun sembunyikan benar-benar telah diusik.

Soojung yang sebelumnya dalam postur tenangnya terusik karena pergerakan tak berguna dari Tao. "Jangan banyak gerak." Titah Soojung tegas.

"Aku bertaruh itu pasti juga sakit." Jongin yang kedua tangannya terangkat, salah satunya menunjuk tangan kanan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menggigit tepi bibir tipisnya, raut wajahnya yang tegang melemas berubah menjadi ekspresi terluka? Entahlah, Jongin tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Sehun menarik kembali tangannya yang menahan Jongin. Pemuda yang notabene termuda diantara dua agen yang lain berjalan ke arah Soojung yang telah selesai mengobati Tao.

Sehun duduk disebelah Tao yang menatapnya khawatir dan dibalas oleh Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. " _Gwaenchana_." Ia mulai melepas jas hitamnya dengan sangat perlahan, raut wajahnya menahan kesakitan yang menjalar akibat gerakannya sendiri disertai dengan lirihan pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu." Jongin mencoba membantu Sehun melepas jas hitam yang merupakan kebanggaan setiap agen di situ.

"Jangan sentuh aku." tolak Sehun dengan menepis tangan pemuda berkulit tan yang berniat baik itu. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Agen Oh," Soojung memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Biarkan Jongin membantumu. Melihat ekspresimu sepertinya lukamu bukanlah hal yang tidak patut untuk kuobati seperti yang kau sebutkan sebelumnya."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi sebelum ia kembali berbicara. " _Fine_." merupakan kalimat _final_ -nya.

Tangan Jongin mulai melepas jas hitam milik Sehun dari badan pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Ia pun terkadang berhenti sejenak melihat Sehun masih mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya. _Seems too much for him_.

Dan berikutnya kemeja putih yang cukup lusuh. Mungkin akibat dari misinya, pikir Jongin.

Ujung lengan kemejanya Sehun lipat hingga ke siku sebelum ia mengangkat ujung kemejanya. Ia memperlihatkan lukanya pada Soojung, di perut kiri bagian bawah dan lengan kanannya. " _Omona_."

Luka lebam, entah itu warnanya antara biru atau hitam, Soojung merasa dirinya buta warna saat melihatnya. Soojung dengan segera melakukan tugasnya seperti mengambil alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Sehun dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, Hun?" nada bicara Tao terdengar khawatir dan _marah_? Tao menatap Sehun dengan lekat, mengambil tangan kiri Sehun dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Soalnya nggak ada yang nanya." Sehun mengatakannya dengan lepas ditambah wajah datarnya yang hampir mirip seperti _resting-bitch-face_ dan sangat enak untuk ditonjok.

Hening.

Otak mereka masih dalam tahap _loading_ sesaat sebelum—

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Tao dan Soojung. Dengan kompak mereka memberi jitakan halus pada agen termuda itu. Benar-benar menghancurkan suasana.

"Ish— aku tarik kembali kekhawatiranku padamu Oh Sehun!"

"Dasar idiot."

Tanpa sadar kelakuan tiga orang itu membuat pemuda tan itu terkekeh pelan. Cukup pelan hingga tidak mungkin untuk terdengar.

• • •

 **Bersambung...**


	2. O2)

**• Black Suit •**

O2.

PS : di chapter ini, italic buat percakapan dan kata inggris aja kok.

Selamat membaca

• • •

Matahari tak lagi menampakkan dirinya. Cahaya meredup. Digantikanlah oleh sang bulan. Waktunya untuk anak kecil kembali ke tempat tidur mereka, tidak dengan orang dewasa yang bekerja begadang. Mereka pun juga. Para agen kesayangan kita.

Lima orang dari keseluruhan agen yang ada memasuki ruangan pimpinan tertinggi mereka untuk melapor hasil dari misi yang telah dilakukan. Sehun salah satunya berada di situ dan empat lainnya berpasangan, _leader_ dan _co-leader_.

Layaknya agen yang terlatih profesional, mereka berbaris rapi secara horizontal dengan sikap istirahat.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang pria paruh baya yang didampingi oleh asisten yang kebetulan juga pria muda pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kelima agen itu memberi hormat dengan kompak.

Sang pimpinan itu pun membalasnya sebelum duduk di kursi empuknya. Sikunya ia letakkan di atas meja ukir yang terbuat dari kayu itu, tangannya ia gesturkan layaknya ia adalah bos tertinggi mereka. Memang.

Suasana menjadi tegang, hawa kehadirannya mengintimidasi yang lain. Patutlah ia seorang pemimpin. "Mari kita lihat apa yang kau akan sampaikan."

" _Mission Report: Mission accomplished._ " ucap pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara mereka, Agen Wu Yifan. Ia ditemani oleh _co-leader_ nya, pemuda bermata rusa, Agen Xi Luhan.

"Good." balas bos mereka pendek. Tak mau bertele-tele, langsung saja menengok ke arah Sehun.

" _Mission Report: Mission accomplished._ "

" _Okay_ ," gumam Sang Pemimpin sambil mengelus dagunya. "dan bagaimana bisa kau yang melapor padaku, Agen Oh? _Care to explain_?" tatapannya yang tajam membuat Sehun tegang.

"Hanya Agen Huang dan saya yang kembali—" kalimat Sehun terputus cukup lama ditengah-tengah membuat agen yang lain melirik ke arah dirinya. Ia ragu-ragu untu melanjutkan, tapi laporan tetaplah laporan. "yang lainnya tidak dapat kembali."

"Hmm, ya, lanjut."

" _Mission Report_. Misi penyamaran berhasil. Informasi telah didapatkan dengan baik." kata pemuda di sebelah kanan Sehun setelah ia berdehem karena dengan tiba-tiba dirinyalah yang dipanggil. Agen Kim Junmyeon, yang ditemani oleh pemuda bermata bulat, Agen Do Kyungsoo.

" _Okay, dismissed. Except Agent Kim, Agent Wu, and you, Agent Oh. I want to have a word before you leaving this room._ " Sang Pemimpin, Lee Sooman, menghela napasnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi empuk itu.

Mereka berdua yang namanya tidak dipanggil pun keluar dari ruangan pemimpin mereka itu. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan empat agen lainnya mengondisikan ekspresi wajah mereka tetap _poker face_.

• • •

Kebutuhan kafein agar tudak mudah ngantuk membuat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia belum tidur sama sekali setelah dari ruangan pimpinannya karena harus membuat laporan. Dan sekarang itu tengah malam.

Asrama para agen di malam hari tidaklah begitu ramai. Masih ada beberapa ruangan yang lampunya menyala. Bahkan ruang tunggu saja lampunya masih menyala.

Sehun berhenti di depan mesin minuman. Ia memilih _black coffee_ karena tuntutan yang mengharuskan ia terjaga hingga laporan selesai. Bila Sehun bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih jalan keluar ke toko _bubble tea_ terdekat dan membeli minuman favoritnya, _choco bubble tea_. Ia menghela nafas.

Saat Sehun berbalik, ia menemukan pemuda itu. Lagi. Pemuda yang membongkar aktingnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Sehun asumsikan ia mungkin ingin membeli minuman juga. Sepertinya ia habis berolahraga malam. Terlihat dari keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi dan kaos yang basah di bagian leher dan ketiak.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan membuat pemuda itu menyapa Sehun terlebih dahulu, "Oh Sehun."

"Agen Kim." balas Sehun pendek.

"Haruskah seformal itu? Ini di asrama bukan di gedung yang penuh tekanan dan tuntutan itu, kau tau?" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar balasan Sehun.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang kau bicarakan, maka saya permisi dulu." Sehun mengambil kaleng minumannya dan melewati Jongin.

Jongin berlari ke depan Sehun, menghalangi jalannya. " _Wait, wait, wait. How about we have a little chit chat over there?_ " Jongin menunjuk ke arah cafe _bubble tea_ yang terletak di seberang.

"Aku masih ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan."

" _My treat._ " balas Jongin tak mau kalah.

"..." Tawaran gratis membuat Sehun goyah. Lumayan bukan untuk menghemat uang. Lagipula itu ditraktir.

" _You can have anything you want._ "

Sehun menelan ludah seraya ia memalingkan raut wajahnya yang malu-malu-kucing agar tidak terlihat oleh Jongin. " _Better you have important things to talk about._ "

" _I am_."

" _Fine. Only one hour._ " kata Sehun final sebelum ia menuju ke cafe _bubble_ teanya

• • •

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ucap Sehun memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Hmm, tipe seperti apa yang kau suka?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum tampannya yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan _resting-bitch-face_ miliknya sebelum menambahkan, " _Useless. This is so bloody wasting my time._ Aku pergi." Ia beranjak dari kursinya, hendak meninggalkan pemuda aneh itu. Akan tetapi, lengannya ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin.

"Wa, wa, wa. Aku hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan anggap semua perkataanku dengan serius begitu, Sehun."

Sehun kembali duduk melihat _choco bubble tea_ , minuman favoritnyGampangng bersama sepotong _cheesecake_. Bukan gara-gara Jongin. Ia menyeruput minumannya itu sambil bergumam pelan agar Jongin menyampaikan apa maksud pertemuan mereka ini.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan timku dan bekerjasama untuk misi berikutnya." ujar Jongin serius.

"Oh, soal itu." Aha. Beritanya sudah menyebar kah? Sehun tersenyum sambil mendengus pelan.

"Hei, jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku dapat info dari Junmyeon-hyung. Ingat yang bersamamu di ruang pimpinan?"

Sehun membalas dengan anggukan. Merasa tidak begitu tertarik dengan yang baru saja Jongin utarakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah leadermu belum memberitahukan alasannya? Gampang saja. Aku hanya butuh rekan saja untuk misi selanjutnya karena aku kehilangan _partner_ ku. Itu saja. "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei, apakah kau— baik-baik saja?"

"Tolong jangan terdengar begitu _girly_. Hal seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh para gadis saja." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sehun menjawab.

Jongin pun terkekeh pelan. Balasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun kali ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. " _Girly_ , huh?" ulangnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu," Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Jongin. "akan kunantikan bekerja denganmu, Jongin."

" _Yeah, me too_." balas Jongin seraya menjabat tangan Sehun.

" _Oh— you can have this. Since I'll take away the other bubble tea._ " Sehun meletakkan kaleng _black coffee_ yang sebelumnya ia sempat beli. Tak lupa, ia menunjuk dua gelas _bubble tea_ yang telah rapi bungkusannya untuk dibawa pulang.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap minuman kaleng itu sebelum menggeser manik matanya menatap punggung Sehun yang lama kelamaan lenyap dari pandangannya.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Tak lupa ia meletakkan _bubble tea_ nya itu di atas meja sebelah kasurnya. Kamarnya terasa sangat luas sekali tanpanya. Tanpa rekan satu misinya. Tanpa hyung tercintanya itu.

Ya, di dalam asrama, satu kamar berisi dua orang. Sebagai _roommate_ dan juga sebagai rekan dalam misi.

Sehun meraih bingkai foto yang terletak di sebelah minuman yang telah ia letakkan, mengelus pelan tepi kayunya.

"Ugh.. Belum ada sehari tapi aku sudah merindukanmu, Hyung."

Foto yang berisi dua orang pria muda. Salah satunya adalah dirinya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi berpose seperti remaja yang sangat menikmati pertumbuhannya padahal ia sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai orang dewasa. Dewasa awal.

Di situ tergambarkan Sehun yang menyedekapkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang ia palingkan dari kamera. Dan yang lain sedang melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di leher Sehun dan tangannya yang lain bergestur _peace_. Mereka berdua berfoto dalam setelan hitam yang menjadi favorit untuk keduanya.

"Kenapa juga aku tak sempat tersenyum di foto ini." sesalnya sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran _queen size._ Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada bingkai foto di atas perut datarnya.

 _This is too much._

 _I can't handle this, Hyung._

 _Dammit._

 _Why are you leaving me, Chanyeol-Hyung?_ batinnya di dalam hati.

Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan seraya bulir air mata mulai keluar.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Menangisi hyung tercintanya.

• • •

 **Bersambung...**

a/n : maaf belum kelihatan kaihunnya.


	3. O3)

• **Black Suit** •

O3.

ps: maaf saya tinggal lama ada urusan yang ga bisa ditinggalin, hehe, tapi ini gak bakalan saya tinggal kok

Selamat membaca

• • •

"Jadi, mulai sekarang Agen Oh Sehun akan bergabung dengan kita." Leader dari tim baru Sehun mengumumkan di depan rekan-rekan bawah komandonya. "Juga, untuk kamarnya, dia akan—"

"Uh! Untuk itu—" potong Sehun, membuat keempat lainnya menatap dirinya. Tersadar dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan, ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Maksudnya untuk beberapa waktu ini saya ingin berada pada kamar lama saya hingga—" Sehun berhenti sejenak sembari memikirkan kata yang cocok.

"Kami mengerti." potong agen berbadan pendek dengan mata bulat, Do Kyungsoo, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. "Do Kyungsoo atau kau bisa memanggilku D.O."

Lega. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Kalau mereka, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui sebelumnya, Kim Joonmyeon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan Suho, leader di tim kita. Ada juga Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin atau Kai." jelas D.O. memperkenalkan anggota di tim mereka.

" _As co-leader said._ Baik sekali D.O. yang jarang bicara ini memperkenalkan kami." ledek Baekhyun, pemuda yang tinggi badannya tak beda jauh dari D.O. tapi wajahnya lebih manis. Suho dan Kai hanya tertawa mendengar ledekan yang diutarakan pada _co-leader_ mereka.

Sehun berusaha mengontrol raut wajahnya agar tidak terhanyut pada suasana secepat ini, mungkin lain kali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, memastikan tak ada yang melihat, dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Yah, walaupun suara tawanya tak keluar.

Wah, akan lebih baik lagi jika ia tak menutupi wajahnya. Pikir Kai dalam hati. Meski Sehun pikir tak ada yang melihatnya, tapi tidak bagi Kai.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sebenarnya tahu kalau tadi sebenarnya Sehun berusaha menolak halus tawaran yang diberi oleh Suho. Kai sebenarnya ingin mendengar alasan Sehun. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo bertindak terlebih dahulu agar hawa di ruangan ini tidak terlalu tegang.

Kai merasa ada yang janggal tapi, ya sudahlah, bila Sehun memang belum siap untuk bercerita atau lebih tepatnya membuka dirinya pada rekan tim yang baru. Rasa canggung terlihat jelas pada Sehun saat ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya merespon candaan dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, hanya itu saja. Kalian boleh kembali." titah Suho.

Tempat awal Kai sebelum berkumpul adalah lapangan menembak. Jadi, Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana, melatih bidikannya agar dapat mencapai akurat 100% walaupun kedengarannya hampir mustahil.

Sayangnya ia terpaksa ke ruang peminjaman ruangan yang terletak di lantai yang sama dengan ruang direktur dan ruang sumber daya karena pintu untuk memasuki lapangan menembak masih terkunci.

"Hmm?" Kai mendapati sosok yang familiar baginya sedang menuju ke arahnya yang baru saja ingin keluar dari lift. "Sedang apa, Baekhyun-hyung?" tanya Kai sambil melepas salah satu earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"O-oh, Kai. Ternyata kau." balas Baekhyun yang terlihat lega sekali melihatnya seperti takut ketahuan oleh kalau orang lain. Entahlah, Kai tak begitu peduli. "Sedang apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menekan tombol lift ke bawah.

"Ingin meminta kunci lapangan. Aku ingin berlatih sebentar." Lelaki tan itu menyengir lebar sembari menjawab.

"Wah, akan kunantikan hasil suksesmu di misi berikutnya, Kai." _Ding!_ Pintu lift terbuka sebelum Baekhyun memasukinya dan berkata, "Kami akan mengandalkanmu, _Ace!_ " Tak lupa kekehan khas Baekhyun yang terlepas dari bibirnya itu sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Ada-ada saja, Baekhyun-hyung. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ah, tadi Baekhyun-hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia baru sadar sesaat Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Beberapa saat setelah peminjaman kunci ruangan selesai, tak disangka saat ia membuka pintu, Oh Sehun lewat di depannya yang terotomatis gerakan Sehun juga terhenti. "Oya?"

"Eh?" Sehun sepertinya terkejut melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul secara tak terduga. Ekspektasi Kai melihat wajah angkuh Sehun akan ditunjukkan padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja terbayang di otaknya. Akan tetapi, realita yang terjadi berbeda. Sehun mendekap dokumen-dokumen dengan erat, melipat bibirnya yang sudah tipis itu sebelum menganggukkan kecil kepalanya kepada Kai.

Apakah barusan tadi Sehun mencoba memberi salam? Mana ekspresi dingin dan acuh tak acuh yang biasa ia tunjukkan padanya? Mana pula komentar pedas yang ia lontarkan? Kai tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya yang sebelumnya. Kai yang terdiam pun segera menyusul Sehun dari belakang. "Hei," sapanya sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun, itupun kalau Sehun tak keberatan bila Kai berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ingin latihan bersama?" Ajak Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celana, mencoba terdengar untuk tidak terlalu antusias, menahan nada girangnya karena sepertinya Sehun tak keberatan bila Kai berjalan beriringan dengannya. Terbukti dari Sehun yang tidak melambatkan atau mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kai perhatikan ada beberapa detik untuk Sehun menerima atau mungkin menolak ajakannya. Yah, Kai pun juga siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Sehun biasanya akan berkata ti— "Tentu, bila kau tidak keberatan."

Hmm? Bola mata Kai melihat ke kanan, atas, kiri, dan bawah secara bergantian. Memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan dunia ini. Hiperbola? Ya, sedikit. Sudah Kai duga. Ada yang aneh dengan Sehun.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." _Don't lose your cool, Kai._ Sialan, barusan ia terdengar terbata-bata. Sangat tidak keren. Norak.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menekan tombol lift ke bawah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ganti pakaian terlebih dahulu."

Eh?

"Bukankah akan tidak nyaman jika latihan menggunakan jas hitam ini?" tanya pria berkulit putih hampir pucat itu dengan seringai tipis di roman mukanya yang tampan itu, membuatnya semakin _hot._ Dan barusan, sudah jelas itu tadi pertanyaan retoris, Sehun.

Oh, hampir semua agen di agensi ini tampan dan cantik. Tidak ada yang jelek apalagi buruk rupa. Jangan lupakan pegawainya. Seorang pemimpin sekaligus CEO agensi ini ingin mempunyai yang berkualitas.

• • •

"Sniper, ya?" Kai tak sengaja mengutarakan apa yang di pikirannya. Begitu saja terucap. Dasar mulut bodoh. Untung saja bukan sesuatu yang bisa memalukannya.

Sehun penasaran sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Bagaimana mungkin Kai mengetahui atau mungkin itu hanya _a lucky guess?_

Oh, apakah itu ekspresinya saat terkejut dan penasaran? Batin Kai.

Kai menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal itu sekaligus menjawab, "Aku hanya menebak saja. Agak kelihatan kalau sniper itu posisimu. Dari sifatmu, mungkin?" diikuti tawaan terpaksa dari mulut Kai.

Kali ini tawa sungguhan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Mirip sekali jawabanmu." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai seraya berjalan ke arah rak senjata dan mulai memilih senapannya.

Dengan siapa? Pikir Kai penasaran. Jika jawaban Sehun seperti itu, jelas pasti ada orang yang sebelumnya menjawab mirip dengannya. "Ayo, latihan." Ajak Sehun. Akan ia simpan pertanyaan itu nantinya.

• • •

 _Beberapa hari sebelumnya..._

Sehun dan Tao baru saja selesai membeli bubble tea bersama di cafe seberang dengan mengenakan baju santai. Hingga saat berjalan menuju ruang makan atau cafetaria berskala besar lebih tepatnya, Sehun merasa bisik-bisik yang memang ditujukan kepada mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya sih, bukan bisik-bisik lagi. Terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja agar dirinya dan Tao dengar.

Ejekan. Cemooh. Hinaan.

Atas misi sebelumnya. Jarang sekali agensi mereka memakan korban jiwa. Dan wajar saja bila mereka menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Tao yang notabene berpikiran sempit pun mudah tersulut. "Oi! Yang benar saja kalian!" Pria berdarah China itu menggebrak meja dan berdiri secara kasar hingga mengakibatkan kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki jadi terjungkal ke belakang.

Tao mendekati salah satu seniornya yang berbicara buruk tentang mereka, Senior Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering dipanggil dengan Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia ancang-ancang mau menghajar tak peduli status Eunhyuk sebagai senior.

Tangan Tao sudah berada di kerah baju seniornya itu dan sepertinya teman-teman dekat senior itu, seperti Shindong, Siwon, dan Yesung juga bersiap untuk memukul Tao balik. Akan tetapi, tontonan hajar-menghajar harus ditunda dulu karena Oh Sehun memegang tangan Tao, menahannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Sebuah suara entah darimana menganggu ketegangan yang sedang terjadi. Sehun menyipitkan matanya begitu seseorang berhenti bersembunyi dari balik pilar. Ah, Kim Kai rupanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada seniormu, Kai." Baekhyun yang berada di samping Kai menyikut perut pemudan berkulit tan itu tapi tidak direspon apa-apa oleh Kai.

Tatapan para senior memandang Kai tidak suka. Yah, seperti ekspresi Sehun sekarang ini. Kenapa juga ia repot-repot harus angkat bicara?

"Nggak usah ikut campur, Kai. Ini bukan urusanmu. Baekhyun, kau juga, jaga _hoobae_ mu itu." seru Yesung galak.

Ya, itu benar, Kim Kai Yang Sukanya Sok Tahu. Ini bukan urusanmu. batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Tapi, itu bukan urusanmu juga, kan, sunbae?" balas Kai dengan enteng. "Dari awal, itu masalah Sehun dan Tao. Kenapa sok ikut-ikutan mencampuri urusan orang lain segala? Urusi saja urusan sunbae terlebih dahulu."

"Kai!" Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan.

Heh. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman yang sempat terukir di wajahnya. Pikirannya sekarang berubah, sedikit, tentang Kai.

Seperti ada yang merasuki dirinya, Sehun mengambil langkah maju mendekati senior-seniornya. Ia berdiri di depan Eunhyuk. "Dapatkah _sunbae_ kami yang terhormat menjadi dewasa sedikit? Bahkan, kami, para _hoobae_ saja bisa tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Mencoba menggunakan bahasa sesopan mungkin untuk dilontarkan, tetapi ada nada mengejek di antara intonasi milik pria penyuka bubble tea itu.

Tao yang berdiri di belakang Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sehun bisa bayangkan itu walaupun posisi Tao adalah titik buta dari posisinya saat ini. Berkat sudah setim dengan Tao sih, ini masih belum ada apa-apanya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ia ketahui. Serta ekspresi Kim Kai dan Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut walaupun mereka bisa mengontrolnya kembali.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah bogeman dilontarkan pada Sehun yang berakhir jatuh terduduk sembari memegang rahangnya yang terkena bogeman itu. Ah, sepertinya ada yang lepas kendali duluan. "Sehun!" seru Tao lekas membantu teman dekatnya itu.

Sial, luar biasa. Sakitnya.

Eunhyuk duduk di atas Sehun seraya menarik kerah baju dengan kedua tangannya. "Bilang sekali lagi! Coba kau bilang sekali lagi, Oh Sehun!" Siap melayangkan bogeman kedua, tangannya ditahan oleh Tao. "Sunbae, sudah cukup."

Akan tetapi, emosi yang sudah menguasai Eunhyuk membuatnya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Tao secara kasar. "Jangan menghalangi."

"Eh, ada guru yang datang!" Tak sempat memperhatikan dengan seksama, pembuat onarnya beranjak dari tempat dan mulai berhamburan.

"Tsk. Kali ini kau lepas tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya nanti. Lihat saja." teriak Eunhyuk sembari meninggalkan cafetaria.

Itu tadi bohong. Kebohongan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun demi mendinginkan suasana. "Terimakasih, Baekhyun-hyung." balas Tao.

"Barusan tadi idenya Kai kok." tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah— tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Eh barusan tadi dia di sini."

Sehun tahu, Kai barusan langsung meninggalkan cafetaria sesaat setelah para senior sambil melambaikan tangannya di atas kepala dengan posisi ia membelakangi Sehun. Huh, dasar sok keren.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

a/n: sebelumnya maafkan saya lama tak update, hehe. ohya, terus buat story yang _Space Between Us_ bakalan saya discontinue, tapi sebagai gantinya saya buat story baru versi omegaverse nih, mumpung lagi banyak idenya ga kaya ini, agak susah. Saya ada dua story,

A, versi beta!Sehun

B, versi omega!Sehun

Saya buat story baru biar kalo lagi stuck di sini saya bisa update di story baru, biar saya itungannya gak ilang, hehe. Mohon tulis pilihan anda di kolom review, hasilnya nanti saya umumin di update-an keempat. Terimakasih atas penantiannya dan semua hal lainnya!


	4. O4)

Black Suit

O4.

Selamat membaca

• • •

 _"Hun, ini perintah."_

 _Tolong jangan._

 _"Menurutlah padaku."_

 _Jangan_ _berkata begitu. Selanjutnya aku harus bagaimana?_

 _"Setelah kau keluar dari sini dengan Tao, kau harus berjanji padaku_ _untuk_

 _Makan yang sehat_

 _Istirahat yang cukup_

 _Jangan kebanyakan minum bubble tea_

 _Juga, latihanlah untuk berekspresi. I don't want people call you emotionless, Sehunnie. Hahahaha—ugh!_ "

 _"Hyung! Jangan berkata seakan-akan kau akan meninggalkanku."_

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

 _It won't be the same when you_ _live with me._

 _"Ingat baik baik, ini bukan—"_

Uhh! Terkejut, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya yang dihantui mimpi buruk. Chanyeol yang Sehun tahu akan berkata baik seperti itu, tapi kegagalan dalam misi itu—

 _Salahmu._

• • •

 _Masih pada beberapa hari sebelumnya._

 **Mission:**

 _Penangkapan Johan Song_

 **Member on mission:**

 _Do Kyungsoo_ _(L)_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Huang Zitao_

 _Oh Sehun_

Tsk. Sehun melihat namanya yang terdaftar pada misi terbaru dan pertamanya dengan anggota yang baru pula. Pemuda pucat itu memandang tak suka sebuah nama yang menjadi anggota setim dalam misi kali ini.

Dan juga bukannya Tao seharusnya masuk dalam tim Agen Wu? batin Sehun seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia sebenarnya tahu dan dapat memprediksi akan mendapatkan misi baru yang tidak hanya untuk mempererat kerjasama tetapi juga meningkatkan persentase keberhasilan dengan mengirimkan agen yang berpengalaman.

Semenjak kejadian di cafetaria, Sehun jadi memandang agen berkulit tan seperti orang yang ia benci. _He's somewhat despise that guy._

Firasatnya memang sudah benar dari awal pertama mereka bertemu di ruang kesehatan. Seharusnya Sehun menjauhinya dan tak usah ikut campur saja.

• • •

 _"Kai, jangan gegabah!"_ Ingat Sehun melalui alat komunikasi mereka saat menjalankan misi pertama mereka bersama.

Kai yang memang tipenya adalah _hot-blooded-guy_ agak susah apabila disuruh untuk bersabar. Dia terlalu ingin menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat hingga ia berlari mengejar target misi mereka, Johan Song.

Tsk. Sehun yang dipasangkan dengan Kai oleh Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikuti Kai walaupun itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya.

Cepat sekali, batin Sehun. Rupanya Agen Kim Kai cukup percaya diri dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki dan mengakibatkan Sehun ketinggalan beberapa meter di belakang.

Setelah Sehun berhasil mengejar Kai, dilihatnya pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan misi mereka, menangkap Johan Song, yang memang merupakan target tim mereka.

Tidak hanya itu saja, tetapi juga telah dilihat oleh Sehun terhadap lingkungan sekitar mereka berdua, _bodyguard_ yang menjaga Johan Song telah dikalahkan oleh Kai. Bukan berarti dibunuh, melainkan Kai menembakkan peluru bius agar kesadaran mereka hilang.

Ngomong-ngomong, salah satu peraturan yang unik tentang agensi ini dan mungkin agak menarik perhatian adalah _'Jangan membunuh. Jangan terbunuh. Paling tidak jangan bunuh diri karena itu tidak berarti.'_

Jika ada yang melanggar peraturan utama— yah, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu dan belum ada yang pernah. Jadi, konsekuensi dari peraturan itu masih tersimpan rahasia.

 _"D.O., Agen Hwang, kami berada di pintu timur. Kami telah menangkap target."_ ucap Kai memberitahu kepada yang lainnya.

• • •

Selesai melaporkan pada pimpinan, mereka berempat keluar bersama dari ruangan itu sebelum menuju ke lift.

Kai menekan tombol lift kebawah yang justru ditahan Sehun saat pintu terbuka dengan menggunakan kaki panjangnya menutup jalan masuk mereka ke dalam lift.

Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang kedua _giant hoobae_ itu memandang Sehun heran. Sedangkan Tao, ia menghela napas seraya mengelus dahinya. Sepertinya Tao bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini. _Not again_ , Hun.

"Bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" geram Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Kai santai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa menggeluyur sendirian? Mengabaikan perintah Kyungsoo-hyung dan rencana awal kita?!"

"Dengar, Sehunnie." panggil Kai lembut sembari mengeluarkan tangannya dan memegang pundak Sehun dan tak lupa ia mencoba mengelusnya pelan sekalian mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Yang dipanggil justru menggigit ujung bibirnya ditambah dengan raut wajah masam. Pemuda pucat itu menepis tangan Kai sambil berkata, "Jangan sentuh. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Waa, oke oke, aku akan mencoba menahan diriku. Hmm.. Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, ya, aku bisa. Aku melakukan itu karena aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Kau protes dengan caraku?"

"Ya. Justru karena itu, aku protes." ucap Sehun sembari menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Hun-a, sudahlah." sela Tao yang menggelengkan kepala seraya menarik pundak Sehun pelan ke belakang.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu berhenti sejenak, melepaskan tangan Tao dari pundaknya, tapi kali ini tidak sekasar ia menepis tangan Kai sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Salah dengar? Tidak ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya terakhir kali Kai mengecek. _That question is coming out from nowhere._

" _You heard me._ "

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Kai. "Tidakkah kau pikir caraku menjalankan misi seperti itu lebih efektif? Lagipula kalian tak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan keringat. Maka dari itu, aku bilang aku berubah pikiran tiba-tiba."

"Itu tak mengubah fakta kalau kau mengabaikan perintah, Kim Kai." desis Sehun. Ada sedikit penekanan saat Sehun menyebutkan namanya sesaat sebelum Sehun mengadu pada _leader_ misi kali ini.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak marah? Dia sudah mengabaikan perintahmu." nada bicara Sehun menjadi lebih lembut saat berbicara kepada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sehun, kau tenang dulu, kita akan bahas ini—" Omongan pemuda bermata bulat itu terpotong, kalah dengan eksistensi suara _baritone_ milik Kai.

" _See_? Bahkan Kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja. Kenapa kau marah sekali, sih?" Kai tak mengerti kenapa hal kecil seperti ini terlalu Sehun masalahkan. Apakah dia suka merumitkan keadaan, hmm?

"Dengar ya, kadang kau perlu mengabaikan beberapa perintah agar misi berhasil." kata Kai membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau perlu mengikuti perintah agar misi berhasil." bantah Sehun yang tanpa sadar mendekati pemuda yang _mengajaknya_ berkelahi.

"Abaikan."

"Ikuti."

"Jongin—"

"Sehun—"

"Cukup!"

Kedua giant hoobae itu menurut begitu mendapat satu hentakan bersama dari Tao dan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang membuang pandangannya dan Kai yang mendecih pelan terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

Kai kembali menekan tombol lift. Kakinya ia ketukkan beberapa kali ke lantai, menunggu dengan tak sabar agar pintu lift segera terbuka.

"Kalau kau tak suka dengan caraku, kau boleh protes pada pimpinan dan mengajukan untuk tidak satu tim denganku lagi." ucap Kai pada Sehun setelah ia berada di dalam lift.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memperingati.

"Itu yang seharusnya jadi perkataanku." balas Sehun cepat.

" _Oh goddamn_ , Sehun." Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lama kelamaan ia geram pada sahabatnya itu.

• • •

Hari demi hari setelah pertengkaran Kai dan Sehun, hubungan mereka tak menjadi baik ataupun buruk. Mereka sepakat secara tak langsung memutuskan untuk tidak saling sapa.

Kyungsoo dan Tao sepertinya harus memanjangkan usus mereka menangani dua manusia ini. Padahal keduanya saja sudah tidak peduli, tetapi penjaga kedua manusia itu bahkan bekerjasama mencoba memperbaiki hubungan Kai dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo berbicara pada Sehun. Sedangkan Tao berbicara pada Kai. Semoga Tuhan berpihak pada kedua penjaga yang mempunyai niat baik ini.

• • •

 **Mission:**

 _Talk to Sehun_

 **Member on mission:**

 _Do Kyungsoo_

"Sehun-a, kau ada waktu senggang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun sedang memilih minuman.

 _Clang._ Bunyi minuman kaleng jatuh dari mesin sebelum Sehun menunduk mengambil minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli. "... Tentu, hyung."

Suasana cafetaria yang sepi saat ini mendukung Kyungsoo untuk memperbaiki hubungan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka berdua duduk di pojok untuk menghindari orang-orang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan, Sehun menyela terlebih dahulu. "Apa ini tentang Kai?"

Wajah terkejutnya setelah mendengar itu dari Sehun kemudian tertutupi oleh senyuman tipis yang menghiasi roman wajahnya. "Apakah kelihatan sejelas itu?"

"Hmm antara ya dan tidak." jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sembari mengatakan maksudnya. "Aku tahu kau marah padanya tapi ia tak bermaksud begitu. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuannya."

"Hyung, apa-apaan yang hyung lakukan? Tidak usah pakai maaf segala, hyung." Kaget, Sehun tanpa sadar memegang tangan hyungnya itu dan mengusap secara pelan.

"Sehun, maukah kau dengar penjelasan hyung dulu?" pinta Kyungsoo halus.

"Uhh... baiklah."

"Sehun. Jongin bersikap begitu karena dulu sesuatu yang buruk pernah menimpanya.

Dalam suatu misi, pasti seorang agen seperti kita akan menemui dua pilihan antara keberhasilan misi atau keselamatan rekan. Dan Jongin bertemu dengan kondisi itu.

Ia sangat tertekan saat itu.

 _Leader_ nya saat itu membujuk Jongin dengan menyuruhnya meyelesaikan misi terlebih dahulu. Orang itu memastikan bahwa Jongin percaya kalau dia bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Maka dari itu, Jongin menurut.

Kau tahu tentang perihal untuk memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan dan jika ingin memilih dua-duanya justru akan kehilangan keduanya, kan?

Jongin telah memilih salah satu dan ia tak bisa memiliki yang lainnya.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menolong rekannya itu.

Makanya, Jongin berusaha menyelesaikan misi sendirian dan cepat agar kejadian yang dulu tidak terulang kembali. Jongin mementingkan keselamatan semua rekannya walaupun ia harus menentang perintah.

Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti maksud Jongin berbuat seperti ini."

"Eung, aku mengerti, hyung." Ia justru sangat mengerti. Bisa ia bilang, Kai itu— mirip dengannya. Sehun benar-benar bisa bersimpati padanya dalam hal ini karena Sehun pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan hyung, Sehunnie—" Kyungsoo tak sengaja melontarkan kata panggilan itu pada Sehun yang segera ia koreksi, "Oh, maksudku Sehun."

Kurasa tak apa, pikir Sehun. "Sehunnie juga tak apa, hyung." balas Sehun. "Ohya, hyung, sampaikan pada Kai kalau ia bisa mengandalkan rekannya sekarang. Jadi, ia tak bertindak bodoh sendirian begitu. Lagipula, agen-agen di agensi tidak selemah yang Kai kira. Aku tahu pasti itu. Tolong ya, hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

"Sehunnie, tunggu." cegah Kyungsoo tapi Sehun sudah jauh. Pemuda bermarga Do itu terkekeh pelan seraya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah hoobaenya itu.

• • •

 **Mission:**

 _Talk to Kai_

 **Member on mission:**

 _Hwang Zitao_

"Oh, Kai!" sapa Tao. Ia melihat pemuda tan itu berjalan ke arah pintu gym, sepertinya pemuda itu telah selesai melakukan set rutinnya.

Kai menunduk sekali sebagai balasan, "Agen Hwang."

"Tao saja tak apa." balasnya sembari mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali, ia menolak dipanggil secara formal.

Pemuda bermata panda itu bergumam tak jelas sebelum ia akhirnya mengajak Kai berbicara. "Kau ada waktu untuk bicara?"

"Hmm.. Ya, tentu." jawab Kai dengan santai. "Tak masalah."

Setelah memilih tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, Tao pun memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. "Kai, aku ingin meluruskan hal tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah, jadi ini tentang Oh Sehun, kan?" Kai tersadar, hampir melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Tao salah satu orang yang dekat dengan pria kekurangan pigmen itu.

Tao mengangguk, justru ia tak ingin menutup-nutupi lagi dan memang mengungkapkan maksudnya. "Sebenarnya Sehun nggak bermaksud begitu. Dia.. _He has poor communication._ Hanya itu saja. Makanya, saat itu Sehun terdengar kesal padamu."

Kai pun tertawa palsu alias tertawa dibuat-buat. "Lucunya, setiap kali orang itu bertemu denganku selalu saja terlihat kesal."

"Itu karena dia belum kenal baik denganmu. Tak hanya kamu saja yang pernah terkena kata tajam dari Sehun, Kai." Karena sebenarnya, Tao pernah kena _semprot_ dari Sehun saat awal-awal di tim baru.

" ...Kau pernah dengar nama Park Chanyeol? Dulu, dialah penanggungjawab Sehun saat kami masih pada tim yang sama dan Sehun kehilangannya karena dia mengabaikan peringatan dari Chanyeol-hyung. Makanya Sehun agak sensitif tentang masalah seperti tadi itu.

Aku tahu kau berbuat begini pasti ada alasannya. Eh, tapi bukan berarti Sehun tidak suka dengan caramu itu. Jujur saja, aku agak suka.

Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud tadi." jelas Tao panjang lebar, menunggu respon seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang kemudian pergi setelah melihat dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Oke. Kemarin itu, aku nggak sengaja kehilangan temperamenku. Jadi, aku pikir masalah ini nggak perlu dibuat makin rumit." balas Kai sembari menepuk pundak Tao, "Tenang aja, _all clear_."

• • •

 _Cklek_ , suara pintu terbuka. "Ada rekap data tentang misi di pusat kota Seoul? Tim Suho sedang butuh datanya." pinta sebuah suara.

Sehun yang sedang menjadi relawan penjaga ruangan tersebut harus menghentikan kegiatan memeriksanya sebelum membalas, "Tolong isi data di buku terlebih dahulu. Akan saya carikan."

"Tentu." balas suara itu lagi.

Sehun berjalan ke arah meja depan sembari membawa dua tumpukan rekap data dan mengecek kembali bahwa buku yang ia ambil adalah benar.

Pemuda kekurangan pigmen itu duduk seraya mengambil dan melihat isi buku peminjaman yang telah diisi.

 _Kim Jongin / Kai. Rekap data di Seoul. Tim Kim Junmyeon / Suho._

Sehun segera mendongakkan kepalanya selesai membaca tulisan itu. Raut wajahnya seperti tak bisa digambarkan saat menatap pria berkulit tan itu.

"Tak usah sampai begitunya juga, kan?" sapa Kai sembari tawa kekehan kecil terselip dari mulutnya.

Sehun berdeham, memajukan kursinya. "Ya, begitulah." Tangannya meletakkan buku rekap itu di ujung meja. "Peminjaman berlaku selama tujuh hari. Jika ingin melakukan perpanjangan masa peminjaman harap hubungi staf kami."

"Oke, akan kuberitahu kalau lebih dari itu." Kai mengambil buku itu dan ia pegang antara pundak kiri dan tangannya.

"Apakah ada yang lain?" tanya Sehun karena Kai tak kunjung pergi.

" ...Tidak juga, hanya saja kurasa— kau perlu lebih banyak latihan agar tak makin pucat, albino." ejek Kai

"Hah. Kau sendiri sepertinya terlalu banyak latihan, Kkamjong." balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

Sepertinya Kai tau maksud dari Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia meledak. "Itu artinya bagus, dasar albino."

 **Bersambung...**

a/n: haloh semuanya. maaf telat pake banget updatenya dan makasih sama yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini.

ohya, maaf lagi kalau chapter yang ini kelihatan klasik banget, soalnya menurut author sendiri ini emang rada klasik gitu. iya ga sih??

sebelumnya, ejekan kkamjong sama albino hanya sekedar candaan di cerita fiksi ini aja ya, author ngga bermaksud rasis gitu. emang kata kata yang itu agak nge pas kalo di buat jadi kata ejekan usil hehehe.

oke, di waktu berikutnya, akan author post story baru yang sesuai kalian minta yaitu, omega sehun! yang ini di hold dulu hehehe, author teh kehabisan ide. kalo mau kasih ide mah boleh bangett kaya mau ada scene apa gitu.

silakan tinggalkan review kalian dan tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya!


End file.
